What's Love
by samgreen90
Summary: Junior is looking for someone to hang out with and he might just be in luck... Dumb-Luck


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Nergal Jr. from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Series as well as Nergal Jr. are all made by and** **owned by Maxwell** **Atoms** **and belong to Cartoon Network.**_

 ** _This Fanfic is about Nergal Jr. and Gertrude, who is the person's name we're going with. And this was requested by MLPGirl1998. And in case your all wondering who Gertrude is she's the little girl who has a Brown afro, red lipstick, and is very shy that Junior was so quick to turn down and sent crying on the episode, "The Greatest Love Story Ever Told"_**

* * *

At the Endsville's school Valentine's Day Party coming to a close, Nergal Jr. is seen writing in his Secret Journal "Let's see looks like Valentine's Day is over. Going out with Mandy didn't turn out as I expected given how she used me and Irwin the way she did on my first date, but then again, both Irwin and I really should have saw that coming" Then while as Junior was about to close his journal he someone is standing in front of him waiting, the same girl he turned down. "Hmm ,What the... You again!? Your still here!?" Junior was shocked to see the girl who he had sent out crying earlier. "Umm are you okay, Junior?" The girl asked. "What do y- **_(Sighing Heavily)_** No! No, I am NOT Ok, okay?" Junior said as he tried to restrain himself from being negative and harsh again. Then he looks back at her asks her a question. "By The Way, what is your name anyways?"

"Oh?... Oh! My name... It's... It's... Gertrude" the girl said sounding very hesitant. "So what's the matter, Junior?" Junior took a moment to get he's words together as he exhaled. "Well, Gertrude... My cousin, Billy and his friend Irwin invited me to hang out with them. "Then after that Irwin asked if I could deliver a love letter to Mandy. But then, problems between me and Irwin after then..." Junior explains what he recently went through with he's love triangle between him, Mandy, and Irwin in less than 15 minutes to Gertrude, which she starts to feel sorry for the boy. "I'm sorry to hear that about you. Do you wanna have fun with me?" Gertrude asked. Hearing that, Junior starts to rant at her, but... "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT IN TH- _**(Deep Inhale with Soft Exhale)**_...I'm sorry about raising my voice and I know your trying to help, but I'm not in the mood to hang out here anymore today. So... I think I'm... yeah I think I'm gonna go home now. What about you? It's getting late." Junior said changing he's tone from angry and annoyed to tired and depressed. But before he stands up, he noticed she's by herself.

"Wait a minute... How did YOU get here, you don't have a friend to go out with or someone to pick you up?" Gertrude looks do and nervous while she answers. "I was expecting someone to hang out with me as my Valentine, but everyone else was taken. And my parents dropped me off here, while they went on their own date, which will be another 4 hours from now" Junior's eyes widened in shock after that and states the obvious fact she didn't realize.

Wait, I'm sorry, but did you just say, '4 hours from now?' Are you sure that's what they told you when they pick you up!?" Gertrude nods her head _yes_ then asks _"why?"_ "Gertrude, this Valentine's Day Party is about to be over in the next half an hour" Gertrude noticed this, then looks at the invitation from the from the glass door and says the party and school ends at 11:55 PM and sees the current time is 11:19 PM and is worried. "And unless you have someone to give you a ride, you have a key to your house, or know your way to get home at THIS hour from here, your going to have trouble getting home tonight. But, I know your not stupid enough to risk going home by yourself, THIS late... Are you?" Junior protest.

Gertrude's eyes start to water up now knowing has no way to get home, but to walk back by herself, she is just too scared to do just that, by herself. True, she has a key to her house and knows how to get there from school, but she also forgot her cellphone then starts crying out loud. Relating to her situation a similar Junior offers to help Gertrude seeing he can't just leave her like this. So Junior then asks. " _ **(** **Deep** **Sigh)**_ Umm... Gertrude?" Gertrude looks at Junior as she starts settling down. "Yes?" "Do you... Umm... Do you 'still' want me to walk you home or no?" Junior hesitated to ask, but got straight to the point. "What!?" Gertrude asked completely dumbfounded. "I said, 'do you still want me to walk to home or not?" Junior repeated himself. Gertrude was confused about his offer that he'd refused earlier. "I do, but what about you?" Gertrude asked concerned about Junior. "Oh trust me, I can take care of myself at night very well!" Junior says with a lot of confidence as he grabs Gertrude's by the wrist making her blush and smile as they head outside. As they walk out the door Junior starts to think to himself as he smirked, _"So THIS is what 'love' feels like?"_

 ** _The End!_**

* * *

 _ **Okay so FINALLY I have THIS one finished with. Sorry it took so damn long because I had a little trouble adding some things to the story to make it convincing to the readers. Hope you like it MLPgirl1998.**_


End file.
